The present invention concerns furniture, especially presentation furniture, preferably presentation furniture for merchandise, more preferably modularly constructable furniture in the form of a shelf or cabinet, comprising a plurality of furniture elements in the form of surface elements and connecting elements, which can be mounted on narrow sides of the surface elements.
Furniture for merchandise, especially trade show shelving systems, is rather well known in the prior art. Examples of this which can be mentioned here are DE 10 109 590 B4 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,724 B1.
Even though the prior art also arrives at an easy assemblability of a display stand, the multitude of parts used and especially the connection of the surface elements being arranged next to each other or across a corner, in order to form a compartment for example, is still relatively large. In addition, screw connections need to be loosened or tightened, and a multitude of connecting elements forming the connection need to be combined and connected with each other.
Therefore the problem which the present invention proposes to solve is to simplify the handling of furniture which can be used in particular as presentation furniture (for example usable at trade shows), preferably in the manner of a cabinet or a shelf, and to likewise make possible a plurality of different design possibilities.